


On A Scale Of One To Ten

by AimeeDaraLyon



Series: Dramione Collection [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Egypt, F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Libraries, Marriage, pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: DRABBLE. Hermione and Draco are catching up after Draco found out that Hermione’s previous boyfriend was using her. These now good friends share a drink at Draco’s place when Hermione comes up with an amazing plan.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	On A Scale Of One To Ten

**On A Scale Of One To Ten**

Hermione put down her drink. “You know, Draco. When I was younger I would’ve never ever -ever- thought we would be friends. But now, I can’t imagine not being friends with you. You are actually very nice!” She pushed one finger into his right cheek, causing him to nearly spill his drink.

He grinned and put his drink down and put his arms around her. He looked into her eyes, which felt like it lasted for a few minutes instead of the second that it actually was, then blinked slowly and brought his mouth next to her ear and whispered, “I know. I am perfect.”

Hermione burst out laughing and hugged him back. “Sure, whatever you want. I just want to thank you for exposing Turner for what he was. I don’t know if I’d find out on time without you.”

They released each other and leaned back on his couch. Hermione stared into the fire of the fireplace and said, “You know that Ron will probably come by and say that he knows I broke up with Turner and that I finally see the light to come back to him.”

Draco started laughing and when he was done laughing he took another sip of his firewhiskey. “I shouldn’t laugh. I don’t blame Weasley at all. You are a catch, Hermione. I would love to date you,” Draco said jokingly.

“Yes, but that’s the point, isn’t it? Everyone wants to date me! Even people who don’t know me. I have received all these letters of people asking me out on a date, saying they are in love with me! To be honest, I am a know-it-all, I cannot stand it when people chew loud or eat dirty, I hate people who are not self-sufficient and I don’t want a trophy-husband or to be a trophy-wife. I want to have discussions about my passions, his passions and I want to have a good conversation about politics, about anything that moves my husband, you know what I mean?” Draco nodded and wanted to reply but he didn’t get a chance to interrupt her monologue. “I want to be me and I want my partner to be an addition to my life. And unconditional love, of course. A lot of it. Nothing more nothing less.”

Draco smiled and his smile was so wide that Hermione realised that he was enjoying himself a lot. “What?” she asked. “Do you have anything to add?”

Draco nodded, “Don’t forget you would walk all over any guy that you would be dating. I think people would find it quite a job to be your husband. They would be quite intimidated by you.”

“Excuse you?!” Hermione demanded a little offended.

“I don’t say that to spite you. It’s just the truth. Don’t worry, Mione. When you meet the right one, everything will be perfect,” he patted her hand like calming down an angry child.

Hermione huffed a little, still a little bit angry but silently agreeing with his words. Draco shook his head smilingly at her. “You make me so happy. You truly are you, your own person. I like it.”

Hermione suddenly took a deep breath in and grabbed his arm, as if she suddenly realised something.

“You are not at all intimidated by me, are you?” Hermione asked him, her eyes glistening in anticipation.

“No. Definitely not like Potter or Weasley or Turner or anyone else really,” Draco replied simply.

Hermione’s smile started to broaden and she downed the rest of her firewhiskey in one gulp and nearly threw back in onto the table. Now, Draco’s attention was completely focused on Hermione who clearly had an idea. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad of an idea do you think it would be if we got married?”

Draco grinned, downed the rest of his drink, and put it down in the same fashion Hermione had done.

“Off the charts. Let’s do it.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide in true and utter happiness. “But…”

“I know that you want to marry in Alexandria, Egypt. Where once the largest library of the world was. Don’t worry, I’m good friends with the director.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open. “How did you…”

He pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Come on, wifey.”

He extended his hand to her and held out a jar of floo powder.

She smiled warmly at him and whispered, “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the lovely Fake Redhead (TFR). Written within an hour, unbetaed. Reviews are priceless.   
> Aimée


End file.
